Croys Character Battles
In 2009 Croy started making character battles consisting of 64 characters that have appeared in the GameFAQs character battles. Always be on the lookout for a match topic so you can contribute to the battle. Croys Character Battle I Bracket ---- * septh vs zero * yuna vs morrigan * jill valentine vs claire redfield * lara croft vs vincent valentine * crash vs tails * aeris vs master chief * bomberman vs cats * samus vs parappa the rapper * mario vs spyro * tina armstrong vs ken masters * dante vs zelda * alucard vs gannondorf * squall vs terry bogard * snake vs frog * max payne vs sub-zero * link vs yoshi * ryu hayabusa vs magus * pacman vs shadow * dk vs bowser * kirby vs leon kennedy * scorpion vs vivi * duke nukem vs Kos-Mos * sonic vs auron * cloud vs luigi * pikachu vs wario * knuckles vs zidane * tidus vs phoneix wright * gordan freeman vs liquid snake * ryu;vs raiden * meta knight vs fox * mega man vs marcus fenix * sora vs. mewtwo ROUND 1 Match 1: Septh (4 votes) 66% > Zero (2 votes) 33% First match ever! Disappointing in vote total (6) but decent match nonetheless. Septhy was pretty much always in the lead. Match result was just as expected. Hopefully more votes in further matches. Match 2: Yuna (4 votes) 80% > Morrigan (1 vote) 20% Another low vote count in the second ever match. Yuna always had control in this match and proved it with the 80% vote percentage (even though it was only 4 votes =P). Yuna has been more exposed then Morrigan and appearing in many more character battles than Morrigan. This probably helped Yuna survive this match. 3rd match should be interesting... Match 3: Jill Valentine (4 votes) 80% > Claire Redfield (1 vote) 20% Two Resident Evil girls faced off in the third match. Jill got a high percentage just as projected and is looking strong going into round two. The same percentages as the second match happened again here, maybe Yuna=Jill and Morrigan=Claire =]? If only they were in the same fourpack, then we would have an interesting match between them. There second round opponents will just be to strong to both advance to the round of sixteen. I'd only give them a 1/10 shot of both winning there matches, maybe in Croys Character Battle 2 we'll see them face off?(I'm not gonna pull a crono/mario pairing thing here) Match 4: Vincent Valentine (3 votes) 60% > Lara Croft (2 votes) 40% Our first tiebreaker happened here in match 4. At the end of regulation time (24 hours) both contestants at 2 votes a piece. The ruling after a tie is simple, whoever the next vote goes to wins. In this case it was Vincent Valentine, but Lara Croft came very close having a voter vote for here right after the Vincent vote. At first thought someone might think Jill can take Vincent down, but on second thought Lara Croft who lost this match can probably hang with her, anyways, it should be a good match. One other thing 3 matches in a row with 5 votes cast, hopefully we can break that record and have a higher vote total in match five. Match 5: Tails (4 votes) 80% > Crash (1 vote) 20% 5 votes again!? These are both weak characters but everyone knew tails would win. Crash is just way to weak to even stand a chance against the likes of Tails( Not saying much). Tails will need some serious votes for him to overtake MC/Aeris. On last thought Crash is probably in the top 3 weakest characters in this competition. Match 6: Master Chief (3 votes) 60% > Aeris (2 votes) 40% MC beat out Aeris in this close match, and his deserved win should carry him through to the 3rd round with ease. Aeris is a much stronger contestant than Tails, so MC should be able to double Tails easily. The only problem is that he will get blown out of the water in his third round match, where he'll probably face Samus. As for Aeris, a good effort and next contest she'll probably make a decent run just like MC will in this contest. Match 7: CATS (7 votes) 58.33% > Bomberman (5 votes) 41.66% This was a close, interesting match that had the highest vote total yet (12 votes). Cats ended up winning but was losing at the beginning of the match, in the last 6 hours he got some voters to vote his way and he won the match. Of course this was actually a who-wants-to-be-killed-by-Samus match. Samus will almost definitely make it to the top 8 at least. The only challenge she could have is Master Chief, and that match may not even happen. That being said it was an interesting first round matchup but CATS hardly has a chance against Samus. Match 8: Samus (4 votes) 57.14% > Parappa The Rappa (3 votes) 42.85% Very good match in this one(suprisingly). Samus should have blown Parappa out of the water and advanced very easily, but i guess Board 8 doesnt like Samus as much as excpected. Which could mean trouble in the coming rounds...potentially even choking to a Board 8 favorite(CATS). As for Parappa it was a good showing and he might even make it to round two in Croys Character Battle 2 if he gets a decent opponent. This match ended the first 16 pack and it looks like Septhiroth will take it but who knows there are quite a bit of decent characters in this 16-pack and they just might suprise us all. Match 9: Mario (5 votes) 71.42% > Spyro (2 votes) 28.57% After a suprising result in Match 8 we had a 24 hour break from the oddity and this match played out just as excpected. Mario took most of the votes while a couple of Spyro fans gave him their vote. Mario looks like he can definitly go to the Final 8 and make a run from there. As for Spyro, he looks decent and slightly better than excpected. Good match and nothing further to say here. Match 10: Ken Masters(5 votes) 100% > Tina Armstrong(0 votes) 0% Wow! Ken Masters dominated Tina! We all knew Ken was slightly stronger than Tina but know one thought Tina wouldnt get a single vote. Its hard to judge wether Ken was underestimated or Tina was overestimated, i personally think it was a little of both. Even though Ken looked outstanding i still think Mario will walk all over him. Maybe Tina will do better in Tourney 2 =]. Match 11: Dante(4 votes) 100% > Zelda(0 votes) 0% Wow, didnt expect this result. Everyone figured it would be a relativly close battle but this obviously was not the case. Dante got a vote every once in a while and no Zelda fans appeared on the topic and Zelda was left helpless. Dante will be up against either Alucard or Gannondorf, both high mid-level characters. But he would probably hope for a Gannon win since him and Zelda are from the same series and would probably have a similiar result to this match. Good showing for one of my favorites, Dante =]. Match 12: Alucard (4 votes) 57.14% > Gannondorf (3 votes) 42.85% This one was another midcard first round battle. Both character have chances to go deep in the contest but neither really have the potential to get to the semifinals. As for the actualy match, Alucard was always in the lead with a couple Gannon voters voting every once in a while. Alucard was victorious and is looking towars a good match with Dante in the second round. Dante would have prefered going up against Ganon but it looks like he''ll have to earn a place in the third round the hard way.'' Match 13: Squall (9 votes) 52.9% > Terry Bogard (8 votes) 47.05% Awesome best vote total ever (17 votes) =]. As for the match..this was the most nerve-racking match to date comeing down to 8-8 with 25 minutes to go. Aside from the fact that this was a very exciting match, the result makes you wonder if Squall really is one of the strongest mid-carders. I mean Terry isnt the most popular character. I suppose B8 doesnt love Squall but even so he shouldnt have let Terry get 47%. Unless he really gets stronger he wont have a chance against Snake(supposing Snake doesnt choke against Frog). Match 14: Snake (6 votes) 66.6% > Frog (3 votes) 33.3% This match's results were just as expected. Snake had a relatively easy win as frog had a decent showing as well. Frog showed us that he has the strength to make a run in a future contest, as long as he has some decent matchups. Going against Snake first round is tough. Frog was probably the 2nd strongest character in this fourpack and because of this Snake should get through his next match with ease. Match 15: Sub-Zero (3 votes) 60% > Max Payne (2 votes) 40% Pretty low key match in this one. Just 5 votes and the winner was as expected. Subby goes into the next round as a large underdog against Link/Yoshi. We'll see how he does, maybe he can do decently if hes lucky. As for Max Payne, he did OK and pretty much what we thought beforehand. Hes not a powerhouse but gets his share of votes. Match 16: Yoshi (10 votes) 71.43% > Link (4 votes) 28.57% In match 16 we had a large amount of anti Link voters. The two big names attracted a larger amount of voters than usual which was good for the contest. As i was saying, people didnt neccesairly want Yoshi to win rather to Link to lose. Link dominates the actualy Gamefaqs contests and voters just wanted him to go down in this one. Nevertheless Yoshi looks strong going into round 2. He will be a somewhat large favorite against Subby. If link can face a lesser known character next time maybe he can advance to round 2. Also a little bit of history, Yoshi was the first character to reach 10 votes in one match. Also, we are half way through the 1st round. Match 17: Magus (3 votes) 60.00% > Ryu Hayabusa (2 votes) 40.00% Because i couldn't get on much during the match, to bump it, the vote count suffered a bit. Anyways Magus won this one by a vote and I believe winning it will get him to the third round. Pacman/Shadow should't be to much trouble however i could see Pacman sneaking by him. We havent really seen Ryu's strength yet because of the low vote count, but I believe he is of decent power. Match 18: Pac-Man (7 votes) 53.84% > Shadow (6 votes) 46.16% Well, Magus didn't get what he wanted. Ah, this was a good match going back and forth for a while, Pac-Man pulled out the victory in the long run. I thought Pac was going to win at more like a 65-35 percent match, so Shadow did a lot better than expected. Or perhaps Pac-Man was overated? We'll find out next round when he goes against Magus. Should be very interesting. Match 19: Donkey Kong (4 votes) 57.14% > Bowser (3 votes) 42.85% This was match was a battle of Nintendo's big men. Dk came out with the win just 1 vote ahead of Bowser. Both characters looked pretty good in the match and are prbably some promising mid-carders. Dk is looking towards a tough 2nd round bout with Kirby/Leon Kennedy. We'll see how he does and then truly judge himself and Bowser. Match 20: Kirby (5 votes) 55.55% > Leon Kennedy (4 votes) 44.44% This one was a very close match just as expected. Either one of these characters could make a long run in the contest and this time Kirby has the chance to, while Leon is out and has to wait for the next Croys Character Battle. I expect Dk-Kirby to be a good match but I have to say i believe Kirby is the favorite by a little bit. We'll see how it plays out next round. More to be added ASAP Category:Contests